


Your God Shaped Hole Tonight

by objectlesson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Gaping, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Felching, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gang Bang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulging, Submissive Harry, Teabagging, Unrealistic Sex, Voyeurism, liberal use the words cunt pussy and tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/pseuds/objectlesson
Summary: Harry gets railed by five huge cocks at public play party.
Relationships: Armie Hammer/Harry Styles, Harry Styles/Ben Winston, Harry Styles/Orville Peck/Ben Winston/Armie Hammer/Henry Cavill, Henry Cavill/Harry Styles, Orville Peck/Harry Styles
Comments: 37
Kudos: 182





	Your God Shaped Hole Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. So. This was written for someone who had a very specific series of desires and constraints for what he wanted in the story. It's WAY outside my wheelhouse and not at all how or what I usually write, so I wasn't originally going to post it and just send it privately to my recipient. However, I ended up having a really fun time writing it and I also think there's gotta be SOMEONE else out there in the world who thinks this is hot, so I decided I'll share it. 
> 
> That being said it's totally unrealistic, absurd, over the top filthy porn for porn's sake. I know guys can't come this much. I know most dicks aren't this huge. It's pure fetish porn. If you want realism this is not for you. 
> 
> To my recipient, thank you for the crazy fun project, you've been absolutely amazing to work with. 
> 
> To my beta, thank you!!! For embarking on something so different from my usual fare. 
> 
> To the rest of you....have fun???

When they arrive at the party, Harry is already half-hard in anticipation, mouth flooded as he scans the crowd with wide, pupil-dark eyes. 

Ben rubs up and down his back before making a fist in the waistband of his trousers and guiding him close, lips pressed up against the shell of his ear. “You trying to guess which ones will be yours tonight?” he murmurs, and Harry shivers, eyes fluttering closed in momentary overwhelm.

“Maybe,” he says before his gaze flicks back to sweep over the milling crowd again. It’s a high-end play party, the hedonistic, drug-addled, don’t-ask-don’t-tell sort brimming with A-listers. Ben doesn't know who Harry’s expecting, but he’s fairly certain he has no real idea of what’s in store for him tonight. 

Smoke swirls about, low trance bass humming somewhere and creating a womb-tight, claustrophobic feel to the winding mess of rooms. Harry shifts to Ben and ruts up against his hip, a gasp shuddering out of his lips as he whimpers. “I don’t want—we won’t have to wait long, will we?” 

He’s desperate for it, always, single-minded in his need to be fucked, filled, ruined. Ben nips at the hinge of his jaw. “No. Be patient.” 

Right on cue, Orville Peck saunters through the haze of smoke, drink in hand, fringe swinging from his mask and catching the light. He tips his tall stetson hat when he sees Harry and Ben. “Hello there, gentlemen,” he says with a wink. 

“Orville,” Harry says thickly. “Good to see you.” 

“Wild crowd. Didn’t realize we’d have such an audience tonight. ” 

“Is it a problem?” Ben asks. 

“No, not at all,” Orville says, shrugging and grinning before he cups Harry’s cheek and tugs him close to kiss deep and filthy, eliciting a low, strangled groan from somewhere beneath Harry’s solar plexus. “Anything for my favorite big-shot celebrity boy and his pretty pink cunt.” 

And this was exactly why Ben asked Orville to be here. He and Harry have fucked a few times before, and it’s always been great because Orville is discreet, filthy, and extremely hung, which is exactly how Harry likes it. 

“Isn’t he the prettiest thing?” Orville murmurs as he pulls away from the kiss with a wet sound, taking Harry’s chin in hand and turning it back and forth like he’s admiring the confirmation of a prized horse. Then he reaches for Harry’s trousers and unbuttons them. Harry whimpers and steps out of them dutifully, eager to show off the fishnets he’s been wearing underneath, the fine black obstruction of them hidden, like a secret. “Looking mighty slutty in those tights,” Orville says, snapping them against Harry’s flat stomach, the laurels flexing as the muscles beneath his skin flicker. “Can't wait to rip them open and get to your hungry little hole. Pass you around like a baton and share that pussy like it’s meant to be shared.” 

“Fuck, yes, please,” Harry moans in a low voice, already squirming with his eyes glazed over in hunger, cock straining against the trappings of the fishnets. Sometimes all it takes is a man to touch him like he owns him to get him hard. Nothing but a deep, claiming kiss for his body to eclipse into desperation. 

“Wait until the others get here,” Ben reprimands, reaching up and laying a broad hand over Harry’s bobbing Adam’s apple and pulling him close to his chest, tilting him backward to surrender. He moves easily wherever Ben puts him, so he shows off a little, demonstrating his willingness, how supple he is. 

Orville is definitely eyeing them both in anticipation, eyes glittering from behind his mask, wide and hungry. “Looking forward to it,” he murmurs, sipping his whiskey. “Bet that pussy is already getting so wet.” 

“Yes,” Harry whimpers as Ben puts on a show, unbuttoning Harry’s flimsy blouse, watching Orville watch them as he reaches into the open maw of Harry’s shirt and squeezes, pushing the firm, perspiration-damp muscles of his chest together like his pectorals are tits. Orville admires them, licking his lips just as Armie and Henry wander up, eyes already trained on Harry in his state of partial undress. 

They make an imposing pair together. They’re both well over six feet tall, broader than Ben or Orville and certainly Harry, taking up space with their shoulders, enormous cocks tenting the fronts of their crisp dress slacks which are the only clothes they’re wearing, muscular chests bared and shining in a faint sheen of sweat. And _this_ was why Ben wanted them to come: they’ll split Harry in two. They’ll have no trouble manhandling him, trading him, passing his slight, willing frame between their big hands, their bigger cocks. 

“Fuck,” Harry breathes as he realizes these two massive figures are joining their party, gaze climbing over them hungrily, volleying between their bodies and eventually landing on Henry as he unzips his flies and frees his huge cock. Half-hard, it’s already nearly as long and thick as Harry’s forearm, slit flexing open to leak precum.

Harry’s stomach plummets as he squirms in Ben’s grip, realization dawning across his face. “You’re—I know you. Recognize you from that Netflix show.” 

Henry smiles graciously, his chiseled face already flushed with alcohol and arousal. “And I recognize you. Little posh boy who sings.” His fist tightens on his cock, precum, glistening at the tip. “And from what your daddy tells me, likes to have all his holes filled.” 

Harry licks his lips, gaze dropping in mock coyness. “Needs to have them filled.” 

Armie doesn’t waste time with pleasantries. He nods curtly at the invitation and walks over purposefully to examine the merchandise. “You weren’t kidding,” he murmurs to Ben as he rubs a thumb over Harry’s plush lips, voice low and thick. “This mouth is made to be fucked. Such a perfect little fuck toy.” 

Ben smiles, taking Harry’s shoulders in hand and turning him around to display the plump, muscular curve of his ass. “Wait till you see the rest of him. Should we find a home base, gentleman?” 

The three of them nod, and Harry shivers as three possessive pairs of hands grab him and steer him further into pulsing smoke. 

The party is in a luxurious Beverly Hills mansion with numerous rooms and long, minimally furnished hallways. There’s modern, utilitarian furniture for lounging, but the designated play areas have swings, hanging O rings, and crosses for suspensions. However, for their purposes, they just need something simple, so Ben settles on a low mahogany table amid ample floor space with a 360-degree view so that they can accumulate an audience, which Ben suspects they absolutely will. 

“Harry,” he orders as he and the rest of their party form a loose, thrumming cage around him like predators encircling prey. Harry stands dutifully with his hands behind his back, blouse still rucked open, cock swaying heavily where it’s trapped in his fishnets. “Why don’t you tell us what we’re here to do?” 

“Erm,” he mumbles, eyes coy but confident, like they always are. Harry is deeply submissive, but he’s also greedy, insatiable. He knows what he wants, he asks Ben for it, and Ben obliges; that is how they function. “You’re all here to fuck me,” Harry explains, cheeks burning hot, flush visible as it climbs down his throat, not just in humiliation but in the sheer joy of being humiliated. “And I want you all to fuck me as many times as you want and as hard as you possibly can.” 

Armie is the first to make a move, stepping out of his trousers and folding them neatly before grabbing some lube from the table to coat his enormous cock. It’s fucking huge, pulsing and thick, red against the gold of his abdominals as he greases himself up, makes it shine. Harry watches the motion with palpable desire, licking his lips, rocking his hips in the air like he’s already thinking about being hollowed out. “You’re gonna be our cockslut, aren't you?” Armie growls as he rounds on him, petting Harry’s hair back from his forehead to peer down at his face. “Our slutty little come-dump.”

“Yeah,” Harry chokes, swallowing thickly as his mouth floods in anticipation. “Your toy to use. To fill up and fuck and ruin and—god,” he gasps as Armie roughly shoves him to his knees, holding him steady with his mouth open as he fucks into the slick, dripping, hungry heat of it. Harry sputters, drooling, eyes fluttering closed in bliss as he gags on Armie’s giant cock. “You gonna be able to take this whole thing in your little hole? You gonna be able to take all of us? We’re big men, and you’re just a skinny, pretty little boy.” 

“He can take big,” Orville says, kicking out of his pants and stroking his own monster cock to full attention with one hand, drink still casually held in the other as he leans against the table. “He likes it big. Likes that pretty little hole stretched out and used. Wait till you hear the sounds he makes.” 

Armie groans, taking Harry’s head in both of his hands to hold him in place while he fucks his throat, sheathing the whole of his cock again and again, staring in awe at how well Harry swallows it down every time, gagging and frothing but swallowing all the same. “Jesus,” he says as he pulls out in a mess of spit, reaching down to roughly tug Harry’s blouse off the rest of the way, exposing his tits. “All of you gotta try this mouth out.” 

Ben steps in, holding Harry upright and gesturing to Orville, who’s next in line. “Harry, get all these big cocks wet enough to fuck you. Lube them up,” he orders. 

Ben is thrilled to watch these men have their way with Harry before he gets his turn. He’s used to having him, but seeing him passed around like the hungry slut he is an entirely different, new game. Their busy schedules and lines of work keep him from being able to indulge in sharing Harry very often, so the reality of it has him painfully hard, throat tight in anticipation at getting to witness his boy being pleased in so many ways, by so many cocks. Plus, there’s the steadily building audience. The men he chose are collectively good-looking, and Harry is _divine,_ so naturally, people are drawing closer and pausing to watch, some wearing masks, some not, some idle with curiosity, others already touching themselves through or under their clothes. 

Orville steps up, tugging on his cock and regarding Harry as he sits there panting on the floor demurely, wearing nothing but his fishnets, which are digging into the plump, pale muscle of his ass, his juicy, cock-sucking mouth hanging open like he can’t want to be stuffed full again. “Tongue out, baby, let’s see that pussy-pink,” he orders, and Harry does as he’s told, sticking his tongue out like he’s about to lick the wayward drips off an ice-cream cone. Orville slaps it with his heavy cock-head, then, without warning, shoves in and fucks a few times, breath coming out in low, staccato groans. “Damn, such a good mouth.” 

Henry, evidently, can’t wait. He elbows his way in front of Orville, cut and handsome like a Tom of Finland drawing come to life, eyes bright as he drags Harry toward his dick with a fist in his hair, watching appraisingly as he scrambles closer on his knees, mouth already a sloppy, swollen hole. “You like big cocks?” he asks, thumping his own against Harry’s cheek, leaving a shining smear of precum. 

“So much,” Harry whines, drooling. “ _Please,_ wanna suck it, wanna choke on it.” 

“Give me that pretty pout, then,” he hisses, tugging Harry down the length of him, eyes trained on the way Harry’s cock twitches against his stomach, sac tightening and gathering like getting his throat fucked feels so good that he feels it all the way down to his balls. “God. So gorgeous.” 

Henry rides his mouth so hard that Harry can’t get a rhythm, can’t show his finesse or skill at cock-sucking, which just makes him want it more. He slackens up and just takes it, relaxing his throat as Henry pounds it, the whole of his body _alive_ with desire, with pure bliss. This is what he wants, what he _needs_. To be fucked like he’s nothing but a slick, hungry hole, built for men to empty themselves into, one after the other. 

Henry fucks his face with abandon, powerful hips snapping, the smell of sweat and musk and cologne surrounding Harry like a drug, the taste of salt and bitterness rich and perfect on his tongue. “Such a good hole,” Henry murmurs, thumbing over the stretched-tight corner of Harry’s mouth. And that alone sends such a tremendous spike of heat to Harry’s hole that he just can’t help it: he reaches around with a clumsy hand and rubs at it between his cheeks. It flexes under his fingers, needy and sweat-damp, sucking like it wants to be filled. 

“Look,” Ben observes, pointing with the toe of his dress shoe and nodding to Armie. “He needs to be fucked. Can’t have a cock in his mouth without begging for one in his ass.” 

“Goddamn,” Armie swears. Then he locks eyes with Henry in tacit agreement, and Henry pulls out, leaving Harry coughing, spitting on the floor and mouthing at nothing, groaning in desperation with how badly he wants to be stuffed full again. 

Luckily, he doesn't have to wait long. Together, Armie and Henry haul him up and manhandle him to the table, arranging his slack, arousal-drunk body so that he’s on all fours, knees braced wide and pink hole winking invitingly through the fishnet. Henry resumes fucking his face hard and fast, rocking him back and forth with the force of it as Armie hooks his thick fingers into the fishnet and in a single, powerful motion, rips it open to expose the undulating heft of Harry’s ass. “Got to get to that greedy little hole, he growls against Harry’s ass-cheek, rubbing his stubble-rough chin into the tender flesh, razing his teeth over it, licking and sucking a path to the base of Harry’s deep-arching spine. 

Harry slides off Henry’s huge cock to whimper, back curled low and filthy as if his body is begging alongside the rest of him. “ _Please_ , please, _god,_ m’so fucking ready for you. So wet.” 

“Yeah, is this pussy wet? Does sucking cock make that slutty little pussy all sloppy and messy?” Armie asks, spitting a generous mouthful of saliva into his palm and rubbing it over Harry's pink hole, making it glisten as it twitches in needy pulses. 

Harry keens, already shaking, gasping as Henry rubs his big cock all over his pretty face, getting it spit-wet. 

“He loves it when you call it a pussy,” Ben says from where he stands nearby with Orville, both of them jacking off furiously, breathless and wanton. “Or a cunt.” 

“Yeah?” Armie asks as he eases his fingers in, two at once because he can tell that Harry is already loose enough for it. “Such a pink, desperate cunt.” 

“So desperate,” Harry echoes, rocking his hips back and forth. “Need to be filled so bad, breed my cunt, _please_ ,” he groans, reaching back and pulling his cheeks apart, fingers tangling and grappling in the torn fishnets. “Need to be bred.” 

Armie can’t wait any longer, it’s torture seeing Harry’s hole flexing open and gaping in anticipation, like he's dilated with desire just from sucking cock, from being talked dirty to, being fingered a little. So he grabs Harry’s limbs again and slicks his giant cock up, gaze flashing to Ben. “And you're sure he can take this,” he asks, rubbing up and down his massive length. He's had a lot of men say they want to be fucked within an inch of their life, but they can’t always follow through on it once push comes to shove. He wants to be sure. 

“Oh, yeah, he absolutely can. Do whatever you want to him,” Ben promises, cock flexing in his palm at the thought of how willing Harry is, how talented he is at taking cock, even with his slight, delicate frame. “He can take it, he fucking _loves_ it.”

“I love it,” Harry slurs in agreement, delirious already, a moan punched out of him as Armie spears his hole open on his fingers again. His hole clutches around Armie’s knuckles, desperate for more. They aren’t half as thick as the girth in his mouth, stretching his lips and throat in slow, rhythmic, almost leisurely thrusts before withdrawing teasingly. Henry tilts him up to look at him with a fist in his hair. “Wanna hear the sound you make when you get fucked,” he grunts, thumbing over Harry’s swollen pout. 

And right on cue, Armie pulls his fingers out and immediately slams his cock into Harry’s twitching hole, sheathing the entire massive length inside Harry’s greedy body in a single, fluid motion. 

Just like that, Harry comes. 

His pretty pink cock shoots off untouched between his knees, a sudden wreck of pearlescent white splattering on the table as he cries out, voice ripped raw, mouth open wide and drooling. The men stare at him, and so does the audience they've accumulated, an awe-struck silence settling over the room, shattered only by Harry’s desperate little whines and yelps. “ _Fuck me_ ,” he begs, pushing back, repeatedly impaling himself on the thick thrust of Armie’s cock. “Please. Harder. Fuck my pussy.” 

Armie is beside himself, hips snapping as he nails Harry again and again, so much force that he’s driving him across the table and pressing his face against Henry’s taut abs. He’s stunned by the way Harry’s willowy frame is not just _taking_ his cock but meeting his thrusts half-way with unbridled enthusiasm, ass undulating with each slap of flesh, dark brown curls slick with sweat and sticking to his forehead as he rocks back and forth. Henry thumbs the strands away and then makes a fist in them, holding Harry steady as he pulls back and sinks into his mouth to the hilt. “Fuck, look at that,” he marvels, eyes meeting Armie’s for a moment over the bridge of Harry’s body. “He can take both of us at once, at separate ends. Just full of cock.” 

“I told you, he’s special. Built to be fucked,” Ben boasts, voice wrecked with the overwhelm of watching such a spectacle. He reaches a warm hand out and grabs Harry’s haunch while Armie pounds into him, squeezing the flesh reassuringly, so proud of his boy that it makes him dizzy. 

Orville chimes in from where he’s standing, fist sliding up and down his own big cock at a leisurely, indulgent pace. “He likes to be spanked, too. You can hurt him a little.” 

Armie shakes his head, trying to clear the static in his mind, the blood pounding in his ears at how overwhelmingly good this boy feels. The crowd watching them has doubled, so many pairs of wide eyes fixed upon Harry and the way his slight frame rocks between two massive bodies, but Armie keeps forgetting they’re there, he’s so lost in this tight, _inferna_ l heat. He holds Harry steady with one hand and lands an open-palmed smack on one of his cheeks with the other, loving the way that it instantly reddens upon impact, the way that Harry bucks up into it hungrily and moans, loud and wordless, around Henry’s cock. 

When Armie withdraws, Harry is gaping, and Armie _loves_ it, so he teases him open on the broad, thick swell of his crown for a few seconds, spanking him just to watch Harry’s hole flex and grab at nothing before sucking at the tip as he presses it just inside. Then Armie slams back in and starts to rail him mercilessly, cock pounding deep inside, sweat from the golden hair on his chest dripping down onto Harry’s spine. 

Miraculously, Harry comes again. The white sticky mess of it blends with the existing load on the table, his knees sliding around in it as he scrambles for purchase while Armie keeps pounding into him again and again. Henry pulls out then, stroking himself in the sheen of Harry’s spit, leaving him gasping. “I'm gonna come if I don’t quit fucking that pretty mouth,” he warns, threading his fingers through Harry’s messy brown curls. “And I want to unload in your ass.” 

“Ungh. Please. Need all of you—every load—in my pussy,” Harry rasps, syllables punched out of him with each rapid-fire thrust. Armie is grunting and huffing as he draws closer and closer, drunk on people watching them, on how tight Harry’s hole is, on how fucking desperate he sounds, on how badly he _wants_ it. Harry’s cock starts to leak and drip again, his hole fluttering along Armie’s shaft as he lets out a low, breathless laugh. “You just keep coming on my cock, don’t you? That sloppy cunt of yours can’t get enough?” 

“Yeah,” Harry whines, arms starting to quake so badly that he drops down onto his elbows, angling his ass higher. “S’never enough.” 

“How does he feel?” Ben asks Armie as he maneuvers to stand in front of Harry, cock-head close enough for him to nurse, fingers wrapped around the end so he can feel the slick insides of Harry’s cheek where he’s raw and fucked. 

“So fucking good,” Armie swears breathlessly, sweat dripping down the cords of his neck as he swallows and gasps with the exertion of fucking Harry. “Like heaven, so tight—but messy at the same time. Like he’s made for this. Made to be stuffed full of dick. He takes it so goddamn _easy._ ” 

Harry cries out, leaking more come, like Armie is fucking it out of him. “I _am_ made for it. I’m just a hole for you to—use my holes, please, harder— _ahh_ ,” Harry keens as Armie picks up the pace, hips thrusting mercilessly as he drives closer and closer to the brink. Armie feels it coming and grabs Harry by the throat to tip him back, turning his head and spitting in his open mouth before he kisses him deep, fucking his lips with his tongue as his huge cock starts to spasm, shooting off in the tight clutch of Harry’s hole. 

Harry whites out at the sensation of being pumped full of come, torrents of it searing and sticky, filling his insides and leaking out of him as Armie slows his thrusts but continues to fuck him, easing him down from the bliss of being used. When he pulls out, gobs of white come drip lewdly from Harry’s gaping hole, down his thigh in a messy, pearly ribbon. “Fuck,” Armie says, holding him open and staring as the muscle tightens back up, pulsing in time with the aftershocks. “Who wants to play with him next?” 

Orville stares at the cream pie and licks his lips, deciding that it’s definitely his turn. He braids up the sides of his fringe, tucks them over his shoulder, and steps up, rubbing a palm over Harry’s slapped-red ass-cheeks. Then he pours the rest of his drink over Harry's back. It’s mostly ice at this point, and it slithers down his ribcage prettily, water pooling in the dip of his lower back as Harry jumps at the cold. Orville bends to lick it as he lines his cock up, teasing the crown over the needy pulse of Harry’s hole a bit before he slams in. 

“Damn,” he gasps as he pushes into Armie’s load. “You filled him right up.” 

“Fuck it out of me,” Harry demands, arching his back, desperate to be fucked again. “Fuck it _into_ me, gimme me more,” he whines, reaching back and around to grab Orville’s thigh, drawing him closer so that their bodies slap together, the fit snug. He looks wrecked, _drugged_ , even, eyes pupil-black and violent spots of color on his cheek, cock hard and swinging in the constraints of his fishnets and between his spread thighs, even though he’s already come so many times. 

“You are an insatiable little whore, aren’t you?” Orville murmurs, circling his hips deep for a few seconds before he pulls out and fucks back in with enough force that come squelches out of Harry’s hole. He bends over to lick the sticky traces of liquor from Harry’s spine before he decides he wants more. “Let’s see how that slutty little pussy tastes,” he pants, pulling out so that he can affix his mouth to Harry’s swollen hole, the rim easy enough to push his tongue up inside since it’s so fucked out. Harry tastes like Armie’s come, but under that initial note and the hint of latex in the lube, Orville can taste _him_ , musk and salty sweetness and the faintly metallic bite of raw, swollen skin. “Damn, that’s good,” he groans into his crack, licking the come from his stretched-out rim. “You opened right up for me. Bet you wish it was a cock, huh?” he growls before thrusting his tongue up into Harry as deep as he can reach it.

Harry wails, rocking his hips, backing his pretty ass up into Orville’s face, loving the rasp of stubble against his sac. _“Please_ ,” he moans. “Give it to me again. Give me your cock.” 

“Nah, you gotta let me worship this hole first,” Orville growls, spanking his cheeks before diving back in, licking with abandon. “You gotta earn that cock by letting me suck on your hungry little pussy.”

Harry whines and braces himself for it, knowing he’s gonna be teased to a breaking point, that he’s going to be driven half _mad_ with wanting cock. “Please, please,” he keens, rubbing his fever-hot face on the inside of his arm. “I’ll be good. Just fuck me, please. Need it.” 

Orville eats him out for a few more minutes, until Harry’s crack is slick and shiny with spit and he’s breathless and trembling with needing something thicker inside him. Finally, Orville takes mercy on him and slaps his ass hard, making him buck and yelp. “Roll over, pretty baby, I’m ready. I wanna see my cock bulge in your stomach.” 

Harry does as he’s told eagerly, feeling like he’s floating as he clambers onto his back, pulling his knees toward his chest and exposing his dripping hole. Without much fanfare Orville pushes inside him hard, filling him with one smooth, deep stroke, and instantly Harry loses it all over his chest again, ribbons of white painting over his butterfly and the birds high on his tits. Ben, Armie, and Henry, who are standing over him to survey the scene, immediately start to rub the come in, smearing it over his stomach, twisting his nipples, coating him in his own pleasure as Orville holds his calves and fucks him hard. “You _love_ your tits covered in come, don’t you?” Ben asks, reaching down and roughly pushing Harry’s pecs together, smearing the white load between them messily, thumbing over his nipples. “Love them dripping.” 

“Yes—ah— _fuck_ ,” Harry yelps as Orville slams in hard, shifting his hips. “Oh, god, harder, please.” 

It takes a few thrusts to get the angle right, but then Orville can see it: the soft, tender jut of his own cock-head pushing up from Harry’s abdomen, bulging in his flat stomach with every downstroke. Orville rubs his hand over it, and Harry’s cock flexes against his knuckles, still trapped in the prison of fishnet. “ _God_ , would you look at that,” he praises, fucking harder, deeper. “It’s in you so deep.” He holds Harry’s leg up to his chest and thrusts furiously, bending Harry in half as Henry maneuvers so that he’s straddling Harry’s face, rubbing his balls all over his sloppy, gasping mouth, bracketing him in his powerful thighs. 

As Orville hammers into his prostate, Harry starts to sob, spine rolling until he shoots off again, lips mouthing along the base of Henry’s dick, come splattering all over his tits yet again. Orville feels his hole clench down, milking his cockshaft in reletneless pulses, but he’s not about to finish, not hyet. He can wait all day. Harry’s so full of come that the grip isn't as tight, so Orville just rolls his hips slowly, deep dicking Harry, pulling out every once in a while to shove his fingers inside his sloppy hole, punching pitiful curses and moans out of that swollen mouth. Harry is a mess, drool on his cheeks and his lips slack and gasping around Henry’s fat shaft as he squirms down to impale himself onto the insistent jut of Armie’s fingers. “You got two more big cocks to go, pretty boy, can this pussy really take it? You gonna keep milking dick after dick in that sweet, puffy cunt of yours?” 

“Yes, yes, _please_ , more,” Harry slurs around Henry’s crown, and Orville withdraws his fingers and slams his cock back in to send the point home. Just when he thinks Harry might recoil from overstimulation, he proves him wrong _again_ , backing up into it without flinching. “ _God, yes,_ right there, _right_ there, just like that, can feel it in me, can feel your giant cock in me,” he babbles deliriously, hand over the place in his stomach that bulges with each thrust, fingers rubbing over it in awed, messy circles. “Breed me, fill my pussy, my stomach.” 

Orville laughs breathlessly in awe at his desperation, fucking him harder and harder and driving him closer to a precipice before pulling out teasingly, leaving Harry’s hole gaping and needy and empty, a moan ripped out of him as he squirms on the come-sticky table. “Someone else ready to have a go?” Orville asks lazily, stretching and cracking his back, huge cock swaying in front of him. “I wanna save my load for when he’s nice and sloppy.” 

Henry, who has been waiting for that hole since he first saw Harry in his slutty fishnets, immediately takes Orville’s place, holding Harry’s plush thighs apart and hoisting him up to admire his ass. His hole is puffy and pulsing, and Armie’s load is still leaking out, only slightly thinned with Orville’s spit. Henry easily pushes four fingers up inside to knead Harry’s prostate, eliciting a few broken mewls, then he flips him over so that his ass is up in the air, ready to be fucked. Harry presses his burning cheek into the table, arching his back and presenting himself to be used. Henry murmurs a wordless approval before slapping each of Harry’s cheeks a few times, hard enough that Harry rocks with the motion, knees slipping in his puddles of come. Henry’s big hands leave swollen red marks in their wake, and Harry cries out with each crack down onto his skin, eagerly backing up into the strikes. “Hold yourself open for me,” Henry orders, reeling his hand back again. Harry does as he’s told, reaching to pry his swollen cheeks apart, splitting himself open like a ripe peach. Then Henry spanks him right over his hole, palm coming down repeatedly against the wet, puffy rim of it until Harry’s crying out, _begging_ , chest heaving with hiccuping sobs. 

“ _Please_ , god, please fuck me. Please, _please,_ please,” he cries, hips twisting greedily in the air. 

“That’s it, baby, beg for it,” Ben growls, fingers twisting in Harry’s hair as he fingers his mouth, gagging him until he’s drooling, his own cock hot and flexing against Harry’s cheek. “Tell him exactly what you want.” 

Harry looks over his shoulder, face tear-sticky and bliss-stricken as he says, “Your _cock_ , I want—want it inside me, hollowing me out. Use me,” he croaks, licking his swollen lips. “Make me forget my name.” 

The crowd ripples around them, as if the energy of Harry’s desire is a palpable thing, infecting everyone who witnesses it with the same desperate hunger and insatiability. Without warning, Henry aligns and thrusts in, deep enough that his balls slap against Harry’s, the force of the motion making Harry skid across the seed-slick mahogany, a deep, grateful moan ripped out of him as he comes again, spilling over the edge of the table. Henry gives him no time to recover, instead holding him fast and hammering into him relentlessly, driving moan after moan from Harry’s lips, his body trembling with the effort of keeping upright, cock spasming and dripping between his quaking thighs. 

Ben, Orville, and Armie crowd around him, trading off fucking his mouth and pulling his hair back as Henry positively _rails_ him, pounding into his used hole fast and rough, punching more and more satisfied, loud, needy cries out of Harry the faster and rougher he goes. In minutes, Harry is spilling again, coming so hard that he can hardly stay upright, limp and moaning as Henry continues to fuck his hole. This makes it easy for Henry to flip him over, roughly squeeze at his come-sticky chest, fingers digging in. “Such pretty tits, look so good covered in come,” he breathes, still pounding Harry’s hole. 

“ _Don’t stop_ , please don’t stop,” Harry groans, pushing his tits up into those big, mauling hands, totally lost to the sensation of being covered and groped and fucked and _possessed_ from all angles. The other men surround him: he has one hand on Orville’s cock, the other on Armie’s, and Ben’s is pressed into the plush, spit-slick part of his lips. It’s not too much, though—it’s _perfect_. It’s everything he wants. Exactly what he’s made for. 

At some point, Henry shifts his grip down so that he can hold onto Harry’s hips, hoisting his bottom half up at the right angle so he can continue to slam into him over and over again. Their audience is drifting closer to get a better look, so Henry loses himself to the act, shutting his eyes tight and giving Harry all he’s got. “Gonna breed that pussy, gonna pump it full of come until your slutty little cunt is overflowing,” he grunts out as he holds Harry bruise-tight, hips snapping. 

“Oh, _please._ Harder, harder, _harder_ ,” Harry chants in a messy, almost unrecognizable slur. In moments, Henry stiffens up and empties himself into Harry’s used hole just as Harry comes again, crying out in a hoarse, ruined voice, his ass milking Henry’s cock at the same time his own shoots off, spattering all over his tits again. 

Henry pulls out in a slick of seed, and before Harry has time to recover, Orville is sliding back in, one hand on Harry’s throat, the other curled tight around his waist as he nails him. Orville is much slighter than Henry or Armie, but his dick is just as huge, so he offers Harry no reprieve from the slow, dirty burn, the infernal stretch. It’s _perfect,_ though, exactly what Harry wants, what he _needs._ To be reduced to a filthy cock-sleeve passed from man to man, praised and worshipped and hollowed out, filled to the brim with their hot come, their thick shafts. He loves it with his whole body, loves it so much that he can’t stop crying as Orville fucks him, as Ben smooths his hair away from his brow and guides his cock into the gasping slick of his mouth. The other men are standing over him in a ring, Ben fucking his face, Armie jacking off over the lithe, rippling muscles of his abdomen, and Henry mauling the cheeks of his ass, squeezing the reddened skin and pulling his crack open so that Orville can see just how wide his hole is stretched. “God, such a hungry pink pussy,” Orville growls, pulling out to spit on it before shoving back in with a rough snap of his hips. “It just keeps sucking my cock, just can’t get enough. Such a slutty rich boy, you love so many men coming in you, you love overflowing with all their come.”

“Yes, god, fuck, please. _Harder_ ,” Harry whines, all other words fucked out of him save for the white, endless flash of _daddy_ across his mind every time he locks eyes with Ben through the hazy sea of other faces. Orville fucks another orgasm out of him, his cock spasming against his heaving stomach, thighs spread wide and quaking, mind nothing but waves and waves of static. 

He hardly registers when Orville finishes inside him, so much come pumping into his hole that it squelches back out with each new thrust, leaking from the gape as Orville pulls back and rubs his tip through it. “ _Christ,_ yeah, look at that fucking pussy twitch,” he marvels, thumbing over Harry’s puffy rim as it flexes, come spilling out of him and dripping onto the table. “So gorgeous.” 

Armie trades places with Orville and slides back in with an arm curled around each of Harry’s thighs, hammering him deep and quick for a few minutes while Harry writhes and spasms, his little hole clenching so tight that Armie can’t help but be pushed over the edge, spilling again into the desperate, tireless clutch of Harry’s ass. He pulls out, gasping. “Ben,” he says, bracing his hand on Harry’s stomach, thumbing over the fishnets tattered to nothing around his hips. “He’s all yours.” 

_Yes, he is,_ Ben thinks fondly, assuming the position and rubbing his palms over Harry’s rapid-fire heat to steady him, hiking him up and straightening him out so that he’s at the best angle to be mercilessly railed once again. He rubs the tip of his huge cock up and down Harry’s crack, loving the way it catches on his swollen, fucked-out hole. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Harry sobs. 

“You look so good, baby. So pretty, all full of come,” Ben praises, cock twitching. _Damn_ , he’s been waiting too long for this, needs to feel Harry’s slick, come-painted insides so badly that his stomach is in knots from it. 

“Feels so good,” Harry slurs. 

“Yeah, you like it when I show you off? Like being fucked, being used as a come-dump for all these men while your daddy watches you?” 

“Yes, so much,” he sobs, reaching around, grabbing impatiently at Ben’s cock. “Want your cock, _please_ —please put it in me,” Harry begs, hips twisting greedily in the air as he rubs himself along Ben’s shaft, trying to fuck himself on it. 

Ben pushes his hands away and pins them to the table for a moment. “Be patient,” he commands before he releases his grip on Harry’s wrists to finger him a little, rubbing at his puffy prostate. “God, you’re so puffy inside,” he breathes as he slides three fingers in and out of Harry’s used hole, keeping him waiting on the edge for a moment. They’re putting on a show for the other men now, who are all idly jacking off and watching, prowling around with their hands on their huge cocks like a pack of animals readying to fight, to fuck, the crowd restlessly shifting around them. Henry in particular is licking his lips and getting closer, so Ben gestures for him to come over. “Fuck him,” he orders. “We’re going to stretch his hole open on both our cocks at the same time.” 

Harry keens, hole flexing visibly at the mere mention of being penetrated by two cocks at once. “ _Daddy_ ,” he whimpers. “Please.” 

“You’re gonna get it, baby, we know what you want,” Ben says, grabbing Harry’s tits and twisting and pulling on his puffy nipples like he’s milking him. “We know how sometimes one big cock isn’t enough for you, you need two. You need to be filled so tight,” he says, handing Henry the lube so that he can slick himself up again, get himself dripping. Then he bends down to kiss Harry, making sure that his mouth is as spit-wet and sloppy as his hole is right now. “Tell us you want two cocks,” Ben growls into his mouth. 

“I _need_ two cocks, I need them,” Harry gasps, rocking against Henry’s cock, which is slipping easily in and out of him now that he’s so full of come and lube, stretched out and used. “ _Please_. Feel empty without you, daddy.” 

Ben nips at his swollen lips before standing up and turning to Henry. “Pull out. You’ll need to be on your back with him riding your cock while I push in from behind,” he explains. 

Henry nods with a grunt, withdrawing and hauling Harry up easily, holding him like he’s weightless. 

Harry feels small and dizzy in Henry’s capable hands, lost and swaying and clumsy with yearning as he and Henry swap positions. Henry lowers himself onto the slick table on his back, dragging Harry up onto his powerful body so that his thighs are split over the breadth of Henry’s hips. Harry does not waste time sinking down onto his length, gasping as he’s breached again, Henry’s cock filling him in a single, easy motion. He bounces there for a few seconds, greedy for the sensations this new position brings, _loving_ the way Henry’s chest is so broad and sweaty under him, dusted in thick black curls. He threads his fingers through them, groaning. Ben comes up behind them both to steady him, though, grip punishing on his hips as he holds Harry tight, watches him squirm on Henry’s massive cock. 

“You need another one, baby, one isn’t enough for how hungry you are, is it? That greedy hole needs as many cocks as it can fit,” he murmurs against Harry’s shoulder blades, aligning and rutting up against his plump, spanked-red little ass. 

“Oh, god,” Harry sobs, trembling, reaching back with one hand to pull his cheeks apart. “ _Please_ , Daddy, I need another cock.” 

It takes Ben a few tries to actually push inside alongside Henry because the fit is so tight, and Harry won’t quit his anticipatory squirms. He and Henry switch off thrusting inside initially, trading Harry’s gaping, come-slick hole back and forth as he moans and begs. Eventually, he gets so desperate to be filled he quits bucking and riding long enough to hold still for them, and together they sink home at the same time, filling his lithe, shuddering body up to the brim in burning, steel-hard thickness. 

There’s a stretch, a burn, agonizing and delicious as Harry cries out, so full that he’s _sure_ he’ll break but more than ready to. Ben and Henry thrust into him at the same time, and it’s so maddeningly sensational he comes all over himself again, shooting a torrent of white up into the air before it falls on Henry’s chest in ribbons. Harry’s hole flutters around their shafts as he trembles all over, stunned to pure ecstasy at the way he’s not just filled wide but _deep_ , too, every vacancy positively _stuffed_ so tight he could shatter. It’s absolute bliss, and he never wants it to stop. 

Henry pauses to study Harry’s expression for traces of discomfort, but he finds nothing but a mask of pure rapture. Harry is clearly in heaven: head thrown back to expose the line of his throat, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, mouth swollen and parted and torn around so many groans, so many broken words. “He’s fine,” Ben promises breathlessly, gasping at the clutching burn of his ass, the terrible, wonderful grip of sharing Harry’s hole with another man. “He fucking loves it.” 

Harry _does_. His eyes are rolling back into his head, his cock twitching in the aftershocks of orgasm, leaking into the tatters of his fishnets as he greedily bounces. Ben fucks up into him, eliciting a strangled groan. “Tell us how good it feels to have two cocks in you.” 

“ _So_ good,” Harry whimpers, body rocking in time with the syncopated thrusts, trembling but _giving_. Opening up as he bounces between their bodies like this is what he was built to do. “Heaven.” 

“Louder—loud enough that this whole room can hear you,” Ben demands, curling an arm around Harry’s chest and rubbing a rough palm over his nipples, smearing the sticky remnants of come into his skin. “Everyone is watching you, Harry, and they all want you. Men, women. They all want to know how good it feels for a little cockslut like you to have two big cocks in your pussy. Tell them.” 

“Ugh— _ah_ , it’s so good. Feels _perfect_. I—breed my cunt, please, _breed_ me,” he babbles, mouth open and drooling, dried tears glistening on his cheeks. He’s past the point of crying again, so transported by pleasure that he’s lost, _drunk_ on this wordless fever, on the sensation of being fucked so hard, so good, so deep, so _wide_. “Harder,” he keens then, hands slipping in the mess of his own come on Henry’s chest as he arches his back and impales himself violently. “Harder, harder _, harder_ —oh— _oh, god_ —,” and he locks up and comes again, milking both Henry and Ben to finish after him, pushing them over the edge and forcing them to pump his cunt so full of seed that it runs down his thighs in pearly rivulets, dripping with each frantic thrust. 

They continue to fuck him through the aftershocks until their cocks grow soft, and when they pull out, Harry’s hole is gaping wide, leaking come. Ben manhandles him off of Henry’s body and turns him around to face the crowd, bending him over to show off his wrecked, swollen pink hole. Harry is trembling and sated, but he’s still _thrilled_ to be on display, heart leaping into his throat and skin crawling happily as the crowd murmurs in approval, hands moving faster on cocks or pushing deeper inside wet, clutching holes at the arousal he inspires. Then Ben hauls him up and kisses him deep, and all the while Harry sucks his tongue in gratitude. 

“Good boy, _so_ fucking good,” Ben tells him, pushing his hair off his forehead and kissing his brow, too. Then he guides Harry to where his slacks are folded and fishes a glass plug from the pocket. “Gotta stuff you full to keep all that come from leaking out,” he murmurs, popping it right inside Harry’s puffy hole. Harry keens at the sensation, but it also soothes the tight, anxious feeling he gets in his chest after he’s been fucked so long, so relentlessly. He’s at his _best_ with a cock inside him, and he feels a creeping emptiness start to overtake his body if there isn’t something stretching him wide. The plug helps. Helps keep him on the edge until he can bend over and take the next cock, until he can he whole again. “Until round two,” Ben reminds him, thumbing over his pout. 

Then he turns to the other men. “How would you gentlemen like to come back to our highrise?” he asks, cuffing a hand on the back of Harry’s neck as the crowd starts to dissipate. “It’s a short cab ride, enough time for you to recover.” 

Orville palms at his cock. “I don’t need recovery time, I’m ready to go again whenever y’all are. I’m in,” he says, grabbing his hat from the pile of his clothes and tipping it again, winking. “Can’t wait to give these pretty cheekbones a facial,” he adds, thumbing over the cut of Harry’s jaw. “Shame no one came on your face tonight. You’re meant to be dripping come everywhere.” 

“Yeah, you all bred his pussy good, but what about his mouth?” Ben muses, hooking a finger into Harry’s swollen lips. “He can swallow gallons of come. Loves having his throat fucked over and over again, too.” 

“Fuck,” Armie exhales, tucking his huge, hard cock into his briefs after stepping into them. “Personally, I wanna come on his tits. Fuck right in between them and paint those tattoos white. _But_ I suppose I can wait until we’re somewhere a little more private.” 

“Harry, what do you think?” Ben asks, twisting the plug inside him and eliciting a sharp gasp, knowing how much Harry gets off on this sort of talk. The knowledge that men are discussing which of his holes to fuck, to fill, to _breed_. 

“Please,” he whimpers, swaying on the spot as if in anticipation, hole greedily fluttering and flexing around the thick glass inside of him. “You can all have me as many times as you want. I need it,” he begs. “ _Please_ , daddy.” 

“You got it, baby. Henry, you in?” 

Henry is mopping come off his back with his shirt, but he turns to thumb over one of Harry’s puffy nipples, pinching it before palming down to his ass, mauling the flesh in his impressive grip before he lets Harry go, making him stumble in desperation. “Can’t get enough cock, can you?” he teases before turning to Ben. “We’ll meet you guys there. Text an address,” he says. “Can’t wait.” 

Ben nods to them and curls an arm around Harry’s waist to guide him back to the pile of his clothes. “Gonna dress you back up, keep all that come and lube on you. You’ll dirty up the inside of your expensive clothes, make them filthy. That’s what you like, isn’t it? Being such a little cockslut that you ruin your pretty things?” 

“Yes,” Harry moans, fisting in the gauzy fabric of his discarded blouse. “Please, _please_. Let’s get home, I can’t wait that long.” 

“You gotta be patient,” Ben says, landing a firm, open-palmed smack to Harry’s ass-cheek. “Don’t worry, it’s gonna be less than a half-hour before you’re being spit-roasted again. Traded from cock to cock until you can hardly stand. Used up like the little comedump you are.” 

“ _Oh._ Daddy, please,” Harry whimpers as Ben helps him dress, palming over the thunder of his heart, steady like waves against a shore. 

“I got you, baby. Let’s get you some water first, then we’ll go home, and you can ride all those men over and over again until your little pussy is satisfied.” 

They both know it will never be satisfied, not really, but Harry smiles anyway, rubbing his face into Ben’s chest. “Fine,” he sighs. And then, with his eyes closed and the lashes fluttering against his flushed cheek, “Thank you. For always knowing what I need.” 

Ben squeezes his chest through his shirt and kisses his temple. “Thank _you_. For being exactly what _I_ need.” And then he helps him to his feet, and they weave through the crowd, leaning on each other so neither of them stumbles. 


End file.
